Will's Jealousy
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: Grell wants to go on a date with Will, but Will is busy working. So, Grell turns to Sebastian to help him make Will jealous. Might be OOC. Chapters are short and sweet. *Rating has been changed*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not dead! **

**Here's a little Kuro-fic for GrellxWill fans. There's fake SebastianxGrell and implied SebastianxCiel later on.  
><strong>**Yes, the chapters will be short and sweet for this one, but I think they contain a lot. It's mostly dialogue.  
><strong>

**(I'm really bored right now and should be asleep)  
><strong>**Grell: *GASP* Sebby and I go an a date? Ai-chan, I love you! *glomp***

**Ai-chan: Grell get off and keep your voice down before Sebastian...**

**Sebastian: *pops out of nowhere* Before I what?**

**Ai-chan & Grell: Nothing!**

**Sebastian: You're lying. **

**Ai-chan: How dare you accuse me of such treachery? **

**Sebastian: I dare, now hurry up and say the disclaimer before I get the Yard.**

**Ai-chan: You wouldn't!**

**Grell: Ai-chan doesn't own me, or any of the other characters. I wish she did. then I could go on dates with Sebby.**

**Ai-chan: AH! ON WITH THE STORY! *runs before Sebastian decides to kill me***

* * *

><p><strong>~Grell's P.O.V~<strong>

"Sigh…..Siiiiiiiigh!...SIIIIIIIIGH!"

"Grell! Quit sighing and get back to work!"

"But Will, I'm so bored!"

"Then get back to work and quit pestering me."

Why are you so cruel to me, Will? What did I ever do to deserve this? Is my love for you not enough?

"I'm done with my work already."

"Really? Ah! It seems you really are finished. This is a first."

"Will, let's go on a date."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm working."

"Hmm, you always work. Can't you-"

"No."

Argh! Why do I try so hard? William's such a workaholic. He needs to let loose and live a little. I know. I'll make him jealous. Yes, then he won't be able to say no. Let's see, I know I have Sebastian's number in my phone somewhere. Aha!

"Sebby!"

"What do you want, Grell?"

"I need your help making Will jealous. I promise I won't do anything bad."

"Define 'bad'."

"Anything I would normally do, or try to do, to you."

"Fine, but try anything funny, and I will murder you."

"No need to be so cruel. I'll meet you by the café Will frequents at four."

Hehehe. Will won't be able to say no anymore. I just hope the little Lord Brat doesn't ruin this. This is going to be so perfect. It's almost time for Will to take his break. I better go meet Bassy.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short and sweet.<strong>

**Grell: Ai-chan loves reviews.**

**Ai-chan: You know me so well, Grell. Hehe that rhymed.**

**Sebastian: I don't approve of this. Delete it.**

**Ai-chan: Too late. Plus, I'm already writing one with a friend, where you really do hook up with Grell. **

**Grell: Let me read!**

**Ai-chan: Grell, you're fictional.**

**So, 5 reviews for the next little bit. Constructive criticism please. Flames will be used to dye Grell's hair. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said 5 reviews...but I am behind on my Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fic and needed something to put up.  
><strong>**Thanks to For The Gun and Anon (whoever you are Oh Almighty Anonymous reviewer) for ACTUALLY REVIEWING.**

**Grell: Ai-Chan! I missed you!**

**Ai-Chan: I missed you too, Grell. Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: * Gives cold shoulder***

**Ai-Chan: What did I do? T^T**

**Sebastian: You wrote this. Bocchan is going to be furious when he finds out.**

**Ai-Chan: Well, well, well, it seems Sebastian here is admitting his feelings for little Ciel. *smirks deviously***

**Sebastian: I do not have feelings for bocchan.**

**Ai-Chan: Yes you do! I don't own these crazy characters! Come on, Grell! *runs into a dark room to write***

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

"Took you long enough."

"Hey! I was waiting for Will to finish his work. I'm not that late."

"So, what's your big plan?"

"We wait for Will to sit at his regular spot in the back. Then, we walk in like we're having the time of our lives and take the table closest to his. We start "flirting" and all that. No, you don't have to kiss me unless you want to, which I wouldn't mind. I won't force you to do anything uncomfortable. I just want to spur his jealousy. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Bastian. Look, there he is. Let's go."

**~ 3****rd**** Person P.O.V. ~**

Sebastian walked into the café linked to Grell. They ordered their drinks and went to sit at the table closest to Will's. Will didn't seem to notice them, so Grell began flirting with Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebby. Thanks for coming on this date with me. I didn't think you would agree."

"Why wouldn't I? I hate seeing you look so down. You look much more beautiful when you're yourself."

"Really? Thank you. That really means a lot. Oh! Have you been working out? You seem to have gained a little more muscle since the last time I saw you."

"Not really. Ciel's been in a mood lately and has me doing the weirdest jobs. I don't understand that child sometimes," Grell cradled Sebastian's face in his hands, giving him an "I won't do anything funny" look.

"Poor, Bassy. You know I'll always be here for you."

"Grell, why do you put up with Spears? He's not good for you. You're too stressed out being around him," Sebastian then did the same to Grell, after the redhead's hands were back on the table.

"It's not that easy, Bastian. He treats me like an inferior, but I don't really have anywhere to turn."

Finally, (FINALLY!) Will looked in their direction. He felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Grell and Sebastian being so close. He wondered to himself when Sebastian had become this close to Grell, let alone be considerate enough to give him affection. Whatever it was they were doing, Will did not like it. The thought of Grell being touched by a demon, much less Sebastian, sickened him. He didn't understand the feeling very well, but he knew he had to pull Grell away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Grell: That was wonderful! *cries*<strong>

**Sebastian: I do not act like that! Delete it!**

**Ai-Chan: NEVER!**

**Grell: Remember five reviews until the next chapter! Ai-Chan, WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE *runs off behind Ai-chan while Sebastian runs off behind them both***

**5 REVIEWS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO IGNITE THE BURNING FIRE THAT IS WILLIAM'S JEALOUSY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ai-Chan: WOOT! GO William! Beat some demon arse!**

**Sebastian: Excuse me? *gives death glare***

**Ai-Chan: Ummm...I mean...um...Oh! is that Agni calling? Gotta go! *runs off***

**Sebastian: I still don't approve of this piece of...literature? I can't say it can be called literature.**

**Ai-Chan: *runs back* I forgot to say that I don't own these crazy mofoes...I mean, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. And this is LITERATURE, Sebastian! *runs off again before Sebastian can make a move***

* * *

><p>"Grell, may I ask what you are doing here with this…<em>Demon<em>?" William seethed, walking over to their table.

"Will! I didn't know you were here, and don't call Bassy a demon. He's a gentleman."

"Is that so? Then what about all those times you've come back because 'Bastian' here has beaten you to a pulp? And what about all of your complaining that he doesn't respect you, or acknowledge you, for that matter?"

"Spears, Grell and I were just enjoying a nice cup of tea. I see this won't be getting better if I stay here, so I will take my leave," Sebastian left after kissing Grell's hand.

"Good-bye Bassy," Grell blew Sebastian a kiss before turning back to face William, "William, what the hell? I was enjoying myself."

"Grell, he's never done anything good for you, and he treats you like dirt."

"He treats me like dirt? HE treats ME like dirt? Listen to yourself, Will. When have you ever treated me like an equal? At least HE goes on dates with me."

Grell ran out of the café crying before William could redeem himself.

**~ Grell P.O.V. ~**

I ran out of the café before Will could say anything more. He's such a jerk. I can't believe I thought this would work. I knew I shouldn't have let myself get carried away, but I fell for him. Hard. I'm at the bottom of a loveless pit with no way out. Maybe it's time for me to wake up. Maybe I should just give up on him.

"Grell!"

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me as I ran back to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. I need five, cinco, cinq...whatever, reviews to bring forth...THE LAST CHAPTER! <strong>

**I'm too lazy to add closing arguments at the end cause I'm in a hurry to clean my room and get it ready for my exchange student, plus, I kind of lost sight of everyone. I'm alone! NOOOOOO!**

**Grell: I'm here Ai-Chan.**

**Ai-Chan: Oh! Grell! I thought I was going to be alone forever!**

**Will: What is going on here?**

**Ai-Chan: Uh-Oh. Gotta go, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I see that a lot of people are enjoying this. I was going to end the story after this chapter, but if you guys want the story to continue I can do that.**

**Grell: CONTINUE!**

**William: Don't listen to him, he was dropped on his head as a little reaper.**

**Grell: So cold! T^T**

**Sebastian: Just get on with it. Ai-Chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji...thankfully.**

**Ai-Chan; WAIT! The readers decide if this continues, NOT YOU! Now we can continue. *grabs bowl of popcorn* **

* * *

><p>"Grell!"<p>

I ran straight to my office and closed the door. I threw myself on the small sofa that has always been there and cried harder than I had in years. I can't believe William could be such an insensitive bastard. I barely heard the door open through all of my sobs. I knew it was William, who else would follow me just to scold me?

"Grell"

"Go away."

"Grell, listen."

"I said, GO AWAY!"

"No."

I turned to face him, clutching one of the cushions close. I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. Why would he be worried? He's made it clear he doesn't care.

"No?" I asked, sniffling.

"I won't leave until you listen."

"…"

"Look, I know I don't treat you like an equal, but seeing you with that demon today, I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I just got this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want him anywhere near you. I guess you could say I was jealous."

**~ 3****rd**** Person P.O.V. ~**

Grell couldn't believe the words that had just come out of William's mouth. William T. Spears, the shinigami with the ever stoic expression was jealous? This was indeed a good day for Grell. True, he hadn't forgiven Will for earlier at the café, but right now he was on cloud nine.

"Will, you do care," Grell exclaimed, wiping his eyes carefully.

"Grell, promise me something?" William offered Grell a handkerchief, which the redhead took and continued wiping away the tears.

"Yes, dear?"

"Promise me you won't go looking for that demon anymore?"

Grell's eyes widened in surprise. William finally acknowledged his feelings for him, and he was pretty much asking him to only be by his side.

"Yes, I promise, Will."

With that, Grell got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, crashing their lips together. To his surprise, Will eagerly kissed him back. When they broke for air, Will looked deep into the eyes of his beloved Grell, causing him to blush almost as red as his hair.

"I love you, Grell. Don't ever leave me."

"I love you, too, Will. I promise I won't leave you."

"Not even to flirt with that demon?"

"Not even to flirt with Sebastian."

Will brought their lips together in another fiery kiss. It may have taken him a century (or more) to finally realize his feelings for the redhead, but at least now they could be together without distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Done. Now it's up to you guys to decide whether I should continue this or not. PLEASE REVIEW! I've also put up a poll so you guys can help me decide if I should add lemons to this story andor MPreg. Don't forget to vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I just said goodbye to a friend from France yesterday. i left her at the airport and neither of us wanted to part. We cried so much. I'm an emotional mess right now, and I'm about to go out and buy a giant thing of ice cream to help me feel better. She was only here for a week and we bonded so much over the short time. I'm going to try to visit her in the winter. Anyway, here is the next chapter. It had already been written but I wasn't able to upload it until now.**

* * *

><p>"Will!" Grell exclaimed, bursting through the door to William's office.<p>

"Yes, Grell?"

"I'm done with my work," He skipped over to William's desk and laid his finished paper work gently in front of his beloved.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Grell skipped over to Will's side of the desk. He pulled William's chair from the desk and made himself comfortable on his lap. He reached up and began fixing William's tie.

"I just wanted to get my work done. Is that so unbelievable?"

"Yes. Knowing you, you would either want time off or an excuse to bother me."

"I've been giving you too much overtime. Is it so bad that I want to look after your health? You've been looking rather pale lately."

William adjusted his glasses before Grell placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before once again looking at Grell. Making his mind up, he reached up and cradled Grell's face in his hands. Feeling the redheaded reaper lean into his touch, he leaned in and kissed Grell.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. How about I treat you to dinner to properly thank you?"

"Really? That would be great!"

"Let me finish my work, and we'll go."

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I possibly leave early to change into more suitable clothing?"

"I guess. You have turned your work in on time."

Grell bounded out of William's office, straight to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. the poll is still open on my profile, so either vote there, or review saying if you want mpreg, lemons, or both. I will now go get that ice cream and hug my teddy bear.<strong>


	6. IMPORTANT!

**I am working on this. It's almost done. I just had trouble writing a small portion of it. The story will stay T for the next chapter, but it will probably go up to M for the chapter afterward.**

**Sebastian: *twitches* NO MORE!**

**Grell: You love it. Admit it.**

**Claude: It's very interesting.**

**Ai-Chan: *violently kicking Claude out* Alright, WHO invited the creep?**

**Ciel: Hurry up and write! I need my butler back!**

**Ai-Chan: *dejectedly* Ok. You can have him back. It was fun while it lasted. *sigh***

**Sebastian: Finally! I don't have to put up with these idiots.**

**-Hehehehe. Sebby doesn't know what's waiting for him in the next story that'll be uploaded. ^^-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ai-Chan: I'm Back!**

**Grell: What took you so long? I want to know how my date with William goes.**

**Ai-Chan: Don't worry, Grell. That's what this next chappie's about.**

**Grell: YAY!**

**Ai-Chan: As always I-**

**Sebastian: *popping out of nowhere* She does not own us, as it would be tragic if she did.**

**Ai-chan: *fuming* SEBASTIAN! you are definitely going to get it this time. I'm taking Ciel and placing him in a holy tower where you will not be able to reach him, until i say so. 8turns back to readers* Anyway, on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~William P.O.V.~<strong>

I quickly finished my work, once Grell had gone. The quiet of the office seemed foreign without the redhead. I made my way to the front of the building after locking my office, where I was to meet Grell. I hadn't expected him to wear…normal, male attire. He had on a pair of ultra-thin, black skinny jeans, a nice, solid black button-up dress shirt, decorated with a sleek, red tie. He had fashioned his hair into a loose ponytail, and sported solid black VANS instead of his usual pair of heels. In all, he looked astounding.

"Hello, Will."

"G-Grell! You look…well, you look astonishing."

"Really? Thank you! You look handsome, as always."

I feel a bit overdressed, still being in my work attire. I looked over to a faintly blushing Grell, no doubt from embarrassment. I gave a faint smile and began to walk away thinking Grell hadn't noticed, only to be stopped by him.

"Will."

"Yes?"

"You smiled," He gave me one of his more subtle smiles; the ones rarely visible.

"I did? Hmmm…I didn't notice."

"It makes me happy to see one of your rare smiles."

I gave Grell a quick peck on the lips, before taking his arm in mine and going on our way. I led him to a small French restaurant down one of the less traveled streets. Not many people know the restaurant exists, but their food is exquisite. We walked in and were directed to a secluded, window table in the back. The window faced one of the many beautiful views in England; the English Channel. The seclusion was perfect for spending this time with Grell.

After the waiter took our order, we sat in silence until I noticed Grell's fidgeting. Normally, he would be his talkative self, but this silence was unusual. I never thought I would see the day when Grell Sutcliff would be nervous. At least, I believe he is nervous.

"Grell, is something the matter?"

"Just nervous."

"Why?"

"It's our first real date. That's why."

Grell blushed as he answered. It hadn't occurred to me that this was indeed our first real date. Sure, we had gone out to eat or drink, but it was always as colleagues. This is the first time we've been out as a couple. The waiter brought our food, and we began eating in silence.

"Grell?"

"Yes, Will?"

"How was your day?"

"It was fine."

Something must be bothering Grell. He's never this quiet.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing."

Deciding not to press the matter more, we finished our meal in silence. We left the restaurant and made our way to the nearby park for a walk. After some time, I noticed Grell seemed uncomfortable. Normally, I would let him be until he was ready to tell me, but a nagging feeling kept me from being quiet.

"Grell, something's been bothering you since we were in the restaurant."

"It's nothing, Will. I'm fine."

Oh, this stubborn shinigami.

"Grell, it can't be nothing, if you're visibly uncomfortable. Tell me, what is the matter?"

"Fine. I'll tell you what's bothering me."

"Well?"

"*sigh* I just…this doesn't feel right. No, it doesn't feel _real._"

"What doesn't feel real?"

"This. This date. It feels so fake. I feel as if I'm dreaming. I don't want to wake up from this. Will, I feel if as if I'll lose you when I wake. It scares me."

Grell's eyes began to water, allowing stray tears down his cheeks. Seems I found what was troubling him. How can I make it clear this isn't a dream? He's afraid of losing me, and frankly, I'm afraid of losing him as much as he is of me; maybe even more afraid. I reached up, wiping the tears from his face before kissing his forehead.

"This isn't a dream, love."

"How can I be sure? It seems too good to be true."

"I know."

Another kiss on the forehead.

"I'm scared, William."

"As am I, Grell."

A kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Do you trust me, love?"

"I trust you with all my being."

A kiss on each cheek.

"Then, let me show you how real this is."

I leaned in to give him a soft, yet passionate kiss. Breaking away, I led him to my apartment, to show him how real this really is. What better way to do so than waking up to each others presence?

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-Chan: DONE! Long chapter! Damn, these are getting longer. So, i have decided to add MPreg and lemons, seeing as so many of you have wanted one or the other. It really was a close call. Don't worry, Wiliam will not be the one pregnant. It terrifies me to think of him and the moodswings of pregnancy.<strong>

** William: And what exactly is that supposed to mean? that I am not fit to be a mother?**

**Ai-Chan: i just don't think it would fit this story, seeing as how Grell is the uke. So, now that Ciel is locked up in a holy tower, and Sebastian is giving me the stank eye, I will proceed to sleeping and dreaming of** **potential futures. If Sebby even dares to think of giving me nightmares, I swear i will write Fanfic after Fanfic of him engaging in coitus with Claude...with ****him being uke.**

**REVIEW! And don't forget, the next chapter is a lemon, limon, citron...you get the idea.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ai-Chan: Gomenasai Mina-san! I fell off the face of the Earth for a while, but I am back! ^O^**

**Grell: *glomp* I meeeshed yew!**

**Ai-Chan: Grell! I meeshed yew tew! Well, now-**

**Sebastian: Just get on with it!**

**Ai-Chan: EEEK! Where did you come from? Anyway...before we all die here, enjoy this next bit and I will hopefully update soon.*runs out***

* * *

><p><strong>Grell P.O.V.<strong>

We arrived at William's elegant little apartment. I've always admired how clean he keeps it. The nervousness hadn't gone away, which is why I am now sitting in the living like a deer in headlights. I trust Will, but I don't think I'm ready for this. Sure, my actions come across as me wanting to desperately get in his pants, but I'm more insecure than I look. I don't know how things will go, if things will even go that far. I don't trust myself enough to go through with it yet. I might break down from all the stress.

I've not had a single good experience with sex. Despite my flaunting, I am terrified of the idea. William and most of the shinigami don't know, and I plan to keep it that way. When I'm mentally prepared, I will go through with nature's course. I need to be ableto trust the person enough to allow them to know my secret first. William might be the one, but first thing's first; he has to earn my trust.

**William P.O.V.**

Grell seems to still be troubled. Could it be his confidence was just a farce? I've never seen him so nervous in my life. I feel as if I should ask what the matter is, but if it's something he's not ready to discuss I can't pry. The only thing I can do is try to comfort him the best I can.

"Grell?"'

"Yes, W-william?

"Is something the matter? You've been jittery since we left the restaurant. I won't force you to tell me. I just want you to know that I'll listen; no matter what it is."

"Thank you, Will, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet."

"I understand. I'll be here when you need me."

I went back to preparing tea, and came back a few minutes later to see Grell in the same state. I promised not to pry, but he really seems conflicted. I've learned over the years not to force Grell to do anything. He must have suffered quit a bit for behaving a little too violently toward people trying to force him to do things.

"Grell? Darling, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you William," I handed him the cup of chamomile tea and saw him visibly relax as he took a sip. I glanced at my watch, seeing how late it had gotten. Not wanting to be a buzz kill, I invited Grell to spendthe night, which he agreed to enthusiastically, yet a little hesitant. Something is definitely wrong, but I won't push him into something he doesn't want. I might act like an ass to him at times, but I still respect him.

**Grell P.O.V.**

I agreed to spend the night with Will. I just hope he doesn't do something that will make me lash out. I followed him to his room, being careful not to seem like I was about to hyperventilate. Once there, William handed me a set of pajamas, while he went to the bathroom to change. After we both back in the same room, I remembered one important detail.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have my uniform with me. I was wearing casual clothing."

"It's quite alright, Grell. You don't need to come to work tomorrow. I'm giving you the day off."

"Not that I don't appreciate the day off, but why?"

"Well, you seem to be conflicted and I don't want you stressing yourself out."

I want to trust Will, but my mind is telling me otherwise. It's hard to trust others when all you think is how many lies they're feeding you. I wish I could put the past behind me, but the constant fear still lingers. In due time, I will learn to trust William. For now, I need to make my boundaries clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian: That is a lie! <strong>

**Ai-Chan: What is?**

**Sebastian: Grell having boundaries.**

**Grell: Is not.*sticks out tongue***

**Sebastian: Oh really? Then how come you and- *gets cut off by Grell***

**Grell: Oh Sebby! You gossip queen. Review and help me get over my uneasiness. **

**Ai-Chan: Like he said.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here it is guys. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Grell: FINALLY! I was dying over here!**

**William: This better be good. Otherwise, it will be a complete waste of my time, and I won't hesitate to give the both of you overtime.**

**Ai-Chan: School starts soon...I don't think that would be a very good idea...anyway, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, enjoy, and don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Grell awoke in William's arms that morning feeling happy. He had never dreamed this day would come. Spears never was one to show emotion, especially around Grell. The redhead was convinced William hated him. So much so, that he was slowly giving up hope. But, here he was, cradled in the firm, yet reassuring, and caring embrace of the stoic man. Careful not to wake William, Grell maneuvered out of bed, catching one last glance of William's peaceful face, and made his way into the kitchen.

**Grell P.O.V.**

'Oh, William. Your face is so handsome when you sleep. I wish it were always like that.'

I looked through the kitchen to see what I would make for breakfast. I'm not that great of a cook, but for William, I will push myself to improve. Finding some coffee, eggs, flour, and milk, I began making breakfast. I've never made breakfast for anyone else, so I hope Will likes this.

I'm glad William didn't push me too far. Who knows what I would have done? I'm not ready to tell him about that time. Maybe someday. To me, it's still an open wound. It may have happened so many years ago, but it's something I won't forget. Ever. It's true what they say; you never forget your first love.

**William P.O.V.**

I woke up to find Grell nowhere in sight. Confused, and hungry, I got out of bed to see if the redhead was still in my apartment. Changing into my work uniform, I detected the faint smell of pancakes. Of course Grell would still be in the apartment. How else would I smell food? I'm not hungry to the point of delusion.

I made my way into the kitchen to find a very surprising sight. Grell was still in the pajamas I lent him last night, cooking breakfast. The sight was breathtaking. His red hair contrasted well against the plain black and white silk pajamas. His slim form was a perfect match to the relatively small kitchen. He seemed to just belong.

Nothing had ever seemed more natural than being around Grell. Maybe it's the result of so many years being in each other's constant presence, or the fact that I have finally admitted to myself my feelings for him. Either way, I know I don't want this comfort to end.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

William walked up to Grell and snaked his arms around his waist. Grell, caught off guard, almost flung the pan with a newly formed pancake in William's direction.

"William! You scared me half to death. If I hadn't seen you out of the corner of my eye, I would have hit you with a hot pancake."

"I'm sorry, Grell. It won't happen again."

"Just don't sneak up on me. I don't mind the hugs," Grell replied with a devilish smirk and a wink. William kissed Grell on the cheek before sitting at the table. The redhead quickly finished making breakfast and joined the other.

After breakfast, William left for work, leaving Grell alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I will start working on the next chapter soon, which will be fun. <strong>

**Grell: Sweet! I get to throw a par-I mean explore. XD**

**Ai-Chan: ...right...just don't destroy anything.**

**William: I will hold you personally accountable if he breaks anything.**

**Ai-Chan: Why?! **

**~Ja ne!~**

**I'm also looking for an artist/artists to do covers for my stories. If you're interested, PM me with a website (such as deviantart) so I can view your style.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to .Mistress.92, who gave me the beautiful idea of the party. Thanks Missy!**

**Grell: OOOOOH! I love parties!**

**William: Oh, no!**

**Ai-chan: Maybe I should go hide...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Ronald! I'm so glad you're here! I was beginning to get bored," Grell exclaimed, as Ronald Knox, self-proclaimed ladies' man, walked through the door of William's apartment.

"Well, who wouldn't be bored all alone at our uptight superior's place? Poor Grell, all alone with no one to party with," Ronald proclaimed.

"So, let's get this party started!" Grell exclaimed happily.

Ronald began decorating the place, while Grell put away any valuables. Then, he went to the kitchen to set up the drinks and snacks. They were putting up the finishing touches, when the doorbell rang. Grell ran to open the door for Eric. He came in with a 12-pack of booze and set it in the kitchen.

"Can't have a party without the booze!" he exclaimed as he came back into the living room.

Alan arrived afterward, muttering something about being hacked to death. Grell was about to close the door, when he heard a chilling laugh.

"Kufufufufu!"

"Undertaker~!" Grell exclaimed, with a schoolgirl squeal. He opened the door again to let his idol in, "Glad you could make it."

Everything was going smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could get with crazy shinigami. Eric had managed to get Alan drunk, and they were currently making out on the recliner. Ronald was speaking to someone on his phone, and Undertaker was making little towers of Cheetos. The doorbell rang for the fourth time that night, and before Grell could get up to open it, Ronald was already there.

Grell didn't have time to register what happened next. One moment, he was getting up to get the door, and the next, he was surrounded by girls asking about his hair. Ronald had apparently called some people to make things more interesting. Eric and Alan were still making out, surrounded by squeeling girls. Undertaker was still building his towers, while some girls, who were brave enough to sneak a peek of his face, fainted. Ronald, of course, was fully enjoying himself. Grell was being bombarded with questions about his hair.

"Yes, it is naturally red, my dears. No, I don't straighten it. I don't use just any shampoo, and I don't trust just anyone with my hair."

"Ohhhh Ronald~!" An unmistakable voice cut through the air. Grell looked in Ronald's direction, after the shinigami didn't answer. Ronald was blushing mad like a virgin. The girl who had called out to him was whispering in his ear. 'So much for being a ladies' man,' Grell thought as he watched the display. Many of the girls who were crowding him were giggling. Ronald began to stutter, which was highly uncommon.

"I..I d-don't kn-know."

"Aw, come on little Ronald. Don't you know girls love that sort of thing?" (A/N: I don't even know what they're talking about..and I'M THE AUTHOR!)

"Th-they d-do?" Ronald blushed even more, if it were possible.

"Mhmm," the girl hummed before winking at Ronald.

**Grell P.O.V.**

As much as I love seeing Ronald blush like mad, I had the nagging feeling that I knew the girl from somewhere. She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I'd seen her before.

"Grell? Is that you? It's me, Missy. Remember middle school?"

Missy…Missy…Oh wait! I know who she is now. A little nerdy shinigami Will and I went to class with. No wonder she looked familiar. She ditched the nerd outfit and glasses for short skirts and sexy nerdy glasses.

"Missy? Wow, you look be~a~oo~tiful! You've even gotten little Ronnie to blush redder than a tomato," I said, giving her a full-fledged smile. It's been so long since then.

"Yup, I'm doing Special Ops missions now. All that studying really paid off. Say, where's William? Didn't you have a thing for him?"

"I did, and I still do. This is his apartment."

"Oh, good to know. Say, is there anyone here that won't blush like a virgin easily? It was fun to tease Knox and all, but it isn't much of a challenge. I eat boys like him for breakfast," she stated with a menacing smile. The only person here who could possibly give her a hard time would be Undertaker, but even I can't pass up a good chance for entertainment.

"You could try Undertaker. He rarely blushes. I don't think I've actually seen him blush, ever."

"Thanks sweetie. I'll go try my luck."

Five minutes. That was all it took for Missy to get Undertaker to blush like mad. I will never forget the look on Ronald's face when he saw he'd been one upped. It was priceless. The look of victory on Missy's face was scary. I will never test that woman…EVER.

**William P.O.V.**

For some strange reason, everyone in my division was absent today. I had to do all of the paperwork, and I never even made a dent in the huge stack. I'm giving everyone overtime for this. It never crossed my mind this would be related to Grell in any way, until I got home.

The very first thing I noticed was the loud music coming from MY apartment. I walked briskly down the hall and practically tore the door off its hinges. Everything stopped when I came in. Every single one of my subordinates was there, and Grell was in the middle of it all with a shocked expression. Before I could say anything, I heard a very disturbing comment.

"William's got a nice ass! Squak!" A parrot. There was a parrot in his apartment, and there was only one way to explain it.

"Grell! What the hell is a parrot doing in MY apartment?"

"William's got a pretty Ekans! Squak!"

"W-will, darling, you see…I got nothing. Sorry for trashing the place. I was really bored. I'll clean up right away," Grell looked down, as everyone left. Everyone, except for two shinigami who were in their own world.

"Undertaker?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Undertaker was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Kufufufufu! I feel so young!" He said, as he finally came back to reality and left, giggling like a madman. The only people left were Grell and another girl, whom I swear I had met before.

"William! It's been so long!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Missy. From middle school? Remember, I used to be really nerdy?" Ah. That explains why she looked familiar.

"What the hell did you do to Undertaker? I've never seen him like that before."

"That's my little secret," she said, putting a finger to her lips and winking. Of course she would turn out like this. She spent most of her time around Grell and Eric. I mentally face-palmed.

"Well, I'll start cleaning up," Grell stated a bit dejected. I hate seeing Grell like this, but I couldn't help my OCD ways. The only thing I can really do to apologize is help.

"I'll help you out, Grell."

"Really?" His eyes lit right back up, "Thank you Will!"

"I'll help, too."

The three of us cleaned the apartment quickly, before sitting down to enjoy some tea and catch up. I found myself actually missing the days when the three of us hung out.

"EH?! You two are together now? That's so sweet! I knew you would come around Will," Missy exclaimed happily.

Scratch that, I don't miss those days at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-Chan: Ta-Da!<strong>

**Grell: Lovely! *wipes fake tears***

**William: What. The. Hell? *twitch***

**Ai-Chan: Ummm...Imma go write some other stuff...**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ai-Chan: So, I'm back from the dead! Mu hahahahaha!**

**Grell: AGH! Zombie! **

**Ai-Chan: Yes! NO! What? I meant the writer's block graveyard, not literally back from the dead. I think William would have noticed and raised hell.**

**Grell: Right...sooooo...**

**Ai-Chan: Ummm...well...you seee...this chapter gets dark and fast. I'm talking Wreck it Ralph plot fast. It's really short and gets dark and stays dark. **

**Grell: *gasp* NO!**

**Ai-Chan: What? I promise there isn't any death. *mumbles* Just mentions of abusive relationships and crazy psychologists...**

**Grell: Oh...ok then. Good thing you don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliff. The epitome of everything wrong in the shinigami world; at least, to me that is. The flamboyant, red-headed, unprofessional, irritating, beautiful shinigami….wait. No! Grell is not beautiful. Handsome, maybe, but beautiful? William T. Spears. What in shinigami's name are you thinking? Grell is a man. He has a certain something between his legs that, according to anatomy, shouldn't be compatible on a sexual level. But, did that stop me from falling for the man? No. Did it keep me from seeing his 'inner woman?' No. Why this inner turmoil now?<p>

"Wiiiiiiiill-uuuuuuuuu!"

"Oh, shiii-!"

I was tackled to the ground by a mass of red. I barely saw it coming before I realized who it was. Speak of the devil, or in this case think of the devil, and he will come.

"Grell, how many times do I have to tell you not to tackle me in the morning? We get to work at 6 AM. It's too early for this. I haven't had my morning coffee yet."

"But, that's what I came early for! Let's go get some coffee at the café down the street. Please? Oh, please, Will? No one else starts coming in until seven."

"Fine, I guess I could spare an hour. I don't have that much paperwork anyway. Not since you started turning yours in on time, at least."

I let myself be dragged away by Grell. I haven't had to stay late anymore due to his paperwork being completed half an hour before schedule. The café we ended up at was small. It was intimate, but not overly so. Bouncing over to a table in the corner, Grell sat down and patted the table opposite him. I walked over, not fond of bouncing, and took my seat. A waitress quickly came over to take our orders. Without hesitating Grell ordered for the both of us, seemingly having memorized the menu.

As we waited for our order, which wasn't very long, Grell kept gazing around the café, avoiding eye contact. An instant red flag went up in my mind. Grell wouldn't normally avoid making eye contact unless something was wrong. That much I've picked up in the past few years, along with many of his other quirks.

"Grell, is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong," he looked back down at the table, finding his hands very interesting.

"Hmm, I won't press further, then."

The thing about Grell is, when something's wrong and he doesn't want to talk, you don't press the issue. If he talks, fine. If not, he'll talk when he feels ready. I vaguely went through his profile before he came into the division, having known him from class. I did come across something interesting. He seemed to have had a relationship prior to our class together, which was the last year of middle school. The specific details of it weren't listed, except that it had ended badly, and he'd been to a psychiatrist for a couple of months after.

**Grell P.O.V**

Oh, how lovely it was to finally go on a date with William! Well, I guess it could sort of be considered a date. There wasn't much talking, more so on my part, but the silence wasn't too uncomfortable. I guess the café brought back some memories that I'm not too fond of. I would rather forget that time than keep remembering all of the horrible things I went through at one point. I can tell he noticed I was feeling down, but he didn't comment on it. That's what I love most about Will. I know I'll have to tell Will about my past sometime, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to open up that much to him. I'll deal with that when the time finally comes. For now I need to focus on our current relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Grell: WHY!?<strong>

**Ai-Chan: I don't know! My brain decided it would thicken the plot! **

**Grell: Then we must be rid of your brain once and for all! Come, let me murder it!**

**Ai-Chan: No! I need it to write the next chapter! I'll try to make it sunshine and roses! Oh gawd! *runs* Review please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Ai-Chan: I am back. Yes, people, I am alive and well.**

**Grell: What took you so long?**

**Ai-Chan: School. Now, this chappie gets really heated and there's violence. Not the good guys vs bad guys violence.**

**Grell: Do I get to kick butt?**

**Ai-Chan: Sorry, no. There's a lot of abuse in here. I'm sorry, Grell. Don't worry, it gets better. Just not until the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charas, and this is non-profit whatsoever. **

******Warning: There's physical, verbal, and emotional abuse going on. I DO NOT condone abuse in relationships of any kind (family, dating, marriage, etc.) at all. If you are or know of anyone being abused speak up, and get help.***** **

* * *

><p>We walked back into the office after breakfast, ready to start a new day filled with paperwork and reaping. I opened the door to my office and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me stood the one person I had hoped never to see again in my entire existence.<p>

In my office stood the most insufferable prick I the shinigami realm. This pompous, sorry excuse of a man dared to tear my heart to shreds and drop me like a whore, yet he's standing in front of me looking innocent.

"Jaques."

"Hello, Grell."

"What do you want?"

"My. My. Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"You're an unwelcomed guest, Jaques."

"Oh? Is that so? I thought you'd be happy to see me again, my dear."

"Cut the bullshit and answer my question. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you."

Jaques walked up to me, and my hand on the doorknob tightened. He kept solid eye contact, while attempting to corner me. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek, and that's when I panicked.

"Don't touch me," I slapped his hand away.

"Hmm? I thought you liked my caresses."

"You call caressing a punch in the face? And what, pray tell, made you think I would be happy to see you after all this time?"

Jaques stayed silent, as if contemplating what he would say next. Too bad for him, I'm not the same helpless brat from back then. I know all of his tricks. I've realized how much of a jerk he is. And yes, he is so much worse than Sebastian.

"I know it was wrong of me to lay my hands on you before, but I've changed, Grell. I regret what happened those years ago, and honestly, I don't blame you for doing what you did. I came to apologize, and I hope you'll give me a second chance. I'm sorry, Grell."

"*Sigh* If I didn't know any better, I'd forgive you and run straight into your arms, but I'm not the same gullible boy I was then. I know how your kind works. You go around making every girl, or boy, swoon, telling them the sweet words they would love to hear. And then, what? Hm? You treat them like shit. You build up their confidence just to tear them apart later. You tell them they'll never be good enough, and you're the best they'll ever manage. You beat them when they so much as look away from you.

"Accuse them of cheating, when you've been sleeping with others behind their back. What for? All because you realize everything you tell them is true about yourself. You rejoice in the thought of being wanted, even if that want is completely out of fear. You want to be superior because at some point in your measly little life, you were the one who felt inferior. You were the one being put down no matter what you did. I'm sorry Jaques, but I can't forgive you for what you did. I won't go back to you, ever. I've moved on, and this time for the better."

I saw a flash of shock cross Jaques' face before he snapped.

"Why you little-" He lunged straight at me, grabbing a paperweight off my desk. I barely had time to act before throwing myself to the side to avoid being hit. Unfortunately my hair flew behind me, and Jaques managed to get a hold of it. I struggled, but it only made him tighten his grip.

"How dare you. After everything I did for you?"

"You never did anything for me. You hit me every chance you got, even going as far as locking me up for days without food."

"I did it for your own good. You had to learn your lesson. Thinking about a shinigami who never even spared you a second glance," He threw me against the desk, before grabbing hold of my hair once again.

"I was there for you when he flat out rejected you the first time. You were a fool for thinking he would accept you the second time. How did you repay me, Grell? Huh? Oh yes, you tried to drown me! Did you really think you would get away with it? Did you?!"

"I was prepared to accept my punishment for killing you! I may not have achieved that, but I at least got rid of you long enough to recover. I was lucky my friend's father is an important diplomat, otherwise I'd be rotting in a prison cell."

At this point every tear of pain I had been holding back since that time was flowing down my face. I couldn't stop them, but I certainly didn't intend to. Jaques brought up the paperweight. The look in his eyes screamed murder. Just as he was about to bring it down on my face, the door slammed open, and I gasped.

"William!"

* * *

><p><strong>Grell: WHY?!<strong>

**Ai-Chan: It's crucial to the story, and I apologize for making it so bitter. **

**Grell: I better not have any bruises.**

**Ai-Chan: You won't. Your skin is, and will stay, flawless.**

*****Review please. And if you guys can guess what movie I alluded to in a very odd and completely backwards way, I'll write a one-shot of your choice. It might be a bit hard, so here's a hint: Jaques is the French equivalent to Jack.*****


	13. Chapter 12

**Ai-Chan: I'm back! Buuuuuut, not with what you guys expected. Hee hee!**

**Grell: What? Why? This is torture! I wanna know what happens next! Plus, you have to make it better! You had me get my butt handed to me.**

**Ai-Chan: Aww! No worries, Grell. It's William to the rescue! **

* * *

><p><strong>William P.O.V.<strong>

I had just started on one of two piles of papers on my desk, when Ronald Knoxx came barging through my door. The sheer force almost ripped my door off its hinges, startling me.

"Sir, come quick."  
>"What is it, Knoxx? It better be important for you to come barging into my office like that."<br>"It's Grell, sir. I believe he may be in need of assistance. I heard shouting and a loud thud coming from his office."

"He's probably yelling at another intern and slammed a book."  
>"But sir, Grell wasn't the one yelling, and the thud sounded much heavier than a book being slammed. It sounded as if Grell and the other party were fighting."<p>

That got my attention. Grell has never been one to get into physical fights. Verbal? Yes, with a book or two thrown for good measure. Despite his skills as a fighter, he doesn't fight others unless absolutely necessary. That only being if his life were in danger. He and I are probably the only two besides the professors who know just how strong, and skilled, Grell is. He was a AAA student in the academy.

Not knowing whether to be worried for Grell, or the other party, I quickly made my way down the hall to Grell's office. There was a small group of people huddled near the door trying to catch a hint of what was going on in the room. I cleared my throat, causing them to disperse like flies. The shinigami in this division sure like gossip.

Standing in front of the door I could hear Knoxx's reason for worry. There was indeed yelling coming from the room, and it certainly was not Grell's. In fact, Grell was surprisingly silent. He wasn't trying to fight back. Why?

"I was there for you when he flat out rejected you the first time. You were a fool for thinking he would accept you the second time," was the other party talking about me? I know I rejected Grell twice back in middle school, but how did he know that?

"How did you repay me, Grell? Huh? You tried to drown me! Did you think you could away with it? Did you?!" Grell was pushed that far by this person? What exactly did he do to Grell for him to try to drown him?

"I was prepared to accept my punishment for killing you! I may not have achieved that, but at least I got rid of you long enough to recover," recover? Recover from what exactly?

"I was lucky my friend's father is an important diplomat, otherwise I would be rotting in a prison cell," Missy knew about this? This is too odd.

I threw open the door not caring about throwing myself into the middle of their squabble. Grell is my subordinate, although recently it seems to stem further than just caring if he got into trouble. I care for him more than I should as his boss.

"William."

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-Chan: Fooled ya!<strong>

**Grell: No fair!**

**Ai-Chan: It wouldn't have been fair if the readers didn't know what was going on in William's mind. Plus, I'm using his vacation as an opportunity to get him all sappy and mushy and shtuff. Anyway...**

**Don't forget to review, and in the last chapter I made a pretty dark and twisted reference to an all time classic romance movie about two star crossed lovers based on events that happened where they just so happened to be situated in the middle of a giant ice cube filled sea. If that didn't stir up your minds, just remember Jaques is the French equivalent to JACK. And the color of Grell's hair is ROSE red. **

**So PM your answers or just comment, and first to do so gets a oneshot of their choice.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ai-Chan: YAY! Chapter 13!**

**Grell: YAY! Why are we cheering?**

**Ai-Chan: Cause William gets to kick some shinigami bootay!**

**Grell: YAAAY! William to the rescue!**

**William: why are you two acting like I'm batman or something?**

**Grell: Cause in my world you're every superhero combined. *bats eyelashes***

**Ai-Chan: AWWW! How sweet! Well, here it is and don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>I saw Grell on the floor by his desk. He was being held down, by his hair no less, by a shinigami I had once had a bad encounter with while reaping. Grell had both of his hands on the other's one that was firmly grasping Grell's red locks. The most baffling part? Grell was crying. The only other time I have seen Grell cry was when he was afraid I would leave him. Not once did he cry when I rejected him back in school, at least not that I saw. Seeing Grell on the floor at the mercy of another shinigami snapped something deep inside of me. Not to mention the look of raw murder in the other's eyes and the paperweight I had given Grell as a welcome back gift made things much worse.<p>

"Let go of him."

"Well, well, if it isn't little William T. Spears. What a pleasant surprise. Who knew you would be working for Grell, here?"

"I don't appreciate others coming into my subordinates' office and harming them in any way at all, so if you would please take your hands off of Grell and leave."

"Oh? Well, it seems Grell wasn't that great of a student now, was he?"

This guy is seriously starting to annoy me. I could feel all those years of self-control be flushed down the drain. This guy thinks it's funny to come in here, mess with Grell, then mess with me, and get away without a scratch? I think not. I hadn't realized I had taken out my scythe until I saw myself lunging at the man.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Jaques dodged William's attack, taking out his own death scythe (a pair of sickles) and releasing Grell in the process. Grell took that opportunity to run behind his desk to his chainsaw. Jaques barely touched the floor before attacking William head on. Of course, working with Grell has made William's reflexes quicker over the years, making him able to dodge the attack with ease. He quickly countered, almost making Jaques fall from the sheer speed of his attack.

The two shinigami were on par. No doubt this would be a test of stamina and not skill. They continued attacking without either gaining any leverage, and eventually made their way into the hall. Now, to say the other shinigami in the building were surprised to see their superior fighting inside the building, let alone having any emotion shown, was an understatement. Many pulled out their phones and began filming the scene.

Both shinigami charged at each other, ending up throwing themselves back from blocking the attacks and the force behind them. They stood silent and still with roughly ten feet between them. Neither dared break eye contact. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Everyone had newfound respect, and fear, for William. At that moment, Grell walked out of his office loosely holding his chainsaw in one hand. He walked toward William, smiling nervously before turning to face Jaques.

"I would stop if I were you."

Jaques dropped his guard, smirking as if he had already won the fight.

"And why is that? Afraid William will get his butt kicked?"

"No, William can hold his own. In fact, I think he fights even better when he lets his anger show."

"Hmph. You mean to tell me this B student can defeat me, and A student, by himself?"

"Yes," Grell moved over towards the spectators on the opposite side of the hall.

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

Jaques charged at William, only to have his attack deflected. He crashed into the wall before being tripped. He turned and came face to face with William's shears. In a moment of vulnerability, William had managed to pin him to the floor with his foot. Jaques looked surprised for a brief second, before he replaced it with a smirk.

"Now, now, William. You don't have the guts to do any harm. You're still the B-grade student you were in school."

"I beg to differ. I am much more capable of doing my job now than I was back then."

William lifted his shears and brought them straight down to Jaques throat. A loud clang was heard, as metal hit metal, stunning both William and Jaques. Grell had intervened with his own death scythe before William could kill the other. Jaques smirked, while William threw a dirty at Grell.

"Sutcliffe. Please remove your death scythe."

"Sorry, Will, but I think someone else should handle this."

"Oh, Grell. I knew you still had a soft spot for me."

"Don't be mistaken, Jaques. I am merely handing this issue over to a higher authority."

At that moment, Missy walked in with her father in tow. Two shinigami wearing the Shinigami PD uniform walked in right after. The two officers took hold of both of Jaques' arms before lifting him off the floor and cuffing his hands behind his back. Missy ran over to Grell looking him over before noticing William's disheveled state. Jaques began to laugh maniacally before she could get a word out.

"You really think I will be locked up? HA! You really are still as gullible as you were back then. My father won't allow this. As head of the council, he'll see that I walk."

"I'm sorry, Mister Renard, but your father will not be helping you out of this trifle. Your father has been inform and presented evidence of your crimes against Mister Sutcliffe. You are to be taken into holding before your trial tomorrow, as order by the council chairman."

Jaques' face turned from cocky to baffled as he was being informed of this new development. The two officers detaining him carried him away, his surprise not yet over.

* * *

><p><strong>William: Why did you have to throw him in jail? I wanted to kick his ass into the next millennium!<strong>

**Ai-Chan: Well, we couldn't have that. What would have happened to Grell if they took you away on murder charges?**

**Grell: Yeah! I would have killed Missy just to be close to you.**

**Ai-Chan: Ugh! Boys. Anyways, until next time. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ai-Chan: I'm baaaack! *falls face first***

**Grell: Oh gawd! Is it dead? What is it!**

**Ai-Chan: Smhffefiunvrs! Shut up!**

**Grell: Oh! Ai-Chan, you scared me there. You look awful. Take a nap.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the incident with Jacques, every shinigami under William's supervision was working twice as diligently. It was safe to say everyone had newfound respect, albeit a bit of fear, for William. Even Ronald, the self-proclaimed ladies' man, has been working non-stop in his cubicle. Soul collection was up 50%, and finished paperwork was up 25% since the incident.<p>

Unfortunately for Grell, this also meant two weeks of working in William's own private office. His own office was right down the hall! William felt the need to have him under constant surveillance, as if he'd been the cause of the incident. Sure, he may have failed to call for help in escorting his unwanted guest off the premises, but what was he to do? He hadn't seen the man in ages, and suddenly poof; there he is making himself at home in Grell's office.

Grell sighed for the umpteenth time that day. William's overprotectiveness was started to become smothering. He signed the last paper in his stack for the day. Stretching, he walked over to the coffee machine to pour himself the tenth cup of coffee that day. Sitting in the black leather couch, he thought back to when he was with Jacques.

* * *

><p>Jacques was sitting under a magnolia tree on the far end of the school grounds. It was the usual place Grell would find him during lunch hour. Today was no different. Grell approached Jacques tentatively, as if afraid of disturbing the older male.<p>

"Jaques."

"Yes, Grell?"

"Umm….I…umm," Grell stuttered. He didn't know how to ask Jacques if he could go to his best friend's birthday party that weekend. He didn't even know if Jacques was in the mood to even allow him to go.

"Grell, spit it out. You know I don't like it when you can't tell me what you're thinking right away. I'm a busy guy; don't waste my time."

"I was wondering if you would give me permission to go to my best friend's birthday party this weekend. We haven't seen each other since school started and she wanted to catch up."

At the mention of another person so much as being close to the red head, Jacques stood up, angered for being asked something so outrageous.

"No," Jacques stated with finality. Grell looked heart broken, "How do I know you won't actually be going off to see some other guy behind my back? You could be telling the truth about going to your best friend's party, but I have no guarantee you won't end up with someone at the end of the night."

"I…I promise I wouldn't even think of cheating, let alone letting anyone else touch me. My friend was only planning to invite a few of our mutual friends."

"I FORBID you from going to that party this weekend, Grell! Understood?"

Grell replied with a dejected "yes." He slowly walked to his next class, trying to come up with a believable excuse for not being able to go to his best friend's birthday party.

* * *

><p>"Grell? Grell?"<p>

"Huh," Grell looked up from his now cold cup of coffee. William had come back into the office while he was lost in his thoughts.

"I said, it's time to leave."

"Oh," Grell stood up, placing the forgotten cup of coffee in the small sink by the coffee maker. William must have sensed he was conflicted, but didn't bring it up. He knew when and when not to pry into Grell's inner thoughts. He'd been around the red head long enough to catch the tiniest changes in his expressions.

Since the incident, Grell had not only been moved into William's office, but his apartment as well. Grell hadn't complained about the new living arranges as much as he had about the office. To be honest, Grell had been looking forward to being able to share an apartment with William. Of course, he wasn't going to voice out his wish for fear of William rejecting the idea, and him, completely.

Grell had been quiet the entire way home, which was only broken by a good night before the red head went straight to bed. This left William confused. He would have to pry to get what was bothering Grell out in the open.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-Chan: Sorry it was so late, I had some issues with technology and all that jazz, but at least it's up. <strong>

**R&R please and thank you. I'm still looking for someone to do cover art. If you're interested,just send me a PM.**


End file.
